onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 649 Prediction
Chapter 649: Preparations PG 1 *Jinbe:*looks at Luffy and thinks of when he first met him at Impel Down* Luffy-kun.... *Past Luffy:*talking to Ivankov* I know I dont know him, but if he's a friend of Ace, he's not my enemy. *escaping Impel Down on a whaleshark* This guy is so cool!! *after beating a giant at Marineford* I'll save you Ace, even if I die!!! *begging Ivankov* I have to fight, if I dont, I'll never be able to forgive myself!! Just let me fight!!! PG 2 *Present Luffy:*standing up to Jinbe in the Sea Forest* My friends are in danger Jinbe and I'm gonna save them, even if I have to go through you! *Talking to Surume* So, your following him to protect your brothers? Don't worry I'll protect them for you!! *Jinbe:*grins* Well then... PG 3 *Jinbe:*sits up* I suppose refusing would be impossible with you anyway. So I'll join you. *Luffy:*grins*Shishishishi!! *Strawhats:*stand around the two and smile* *Madame Shirley:*looks at Luffy while everyone else cheers* I dont get it. PG 4 *Vision Luffy:*glares angerly at a burning catsle that is crumbling* *Madame Shirley:*smiles* perhaps he is going to destroy an island on the surface. *Zoro: hey Luffy, can you move? *Luffy:*gets up* yeah, Im good. I just need some meat. *Nami: Seriously? PG 5 *Franky: Well, it's going to take a day to prepare the ship for resurfacing to the New World. So we can party if you want. *Luffy/Usopp:*jump in the air* Oh yeah!! Party time!!! *Chopper:*being carried by Robin* Party!! *Brook:*gets out his guitar* Yohohoho!! I will sing my newest single. "Fishman Island"!!! PG 6 *Caribou:*drooling over his new treasures* Keheheheheh!!!! This is worth way more than 2 little mermaids!! With this, we could go back to Paradise and live like kings!! Right Coribou? *???:........ *Caribou:*crys hystericlly* Coribou!!!! I miss you dumbass!!! PG 7 *Ammo Knight:*alerted* Hey, I think I heard someone over here!! *Caribou:?! *Ammo Knights:*two enter a shed but only see muddy walls* *Ammo Knight: dammit, it was nothing. *Caribou:*drips down* Keheheh.... PG 8 *Brook:*sings into mic*Fishman Island!! Are you ready to get your souls moved!! *Soul King fans: yeaahh!!! *Strawhats:*partying in the middle of Groverly Hills with Brook performing on stage* *Brook:Yohohoho!!! This soul goes out to all the mermaid's panties!!! Oh, and our new nakama, Jinbe-san!!!! PG 9 *Usopp: cheers for Jinbe!! *Strawhats:*bang drinks together* Kampai!!!! *Luffy:*smiles* Next stop, the New World!! PG 10 *On a Wild West island in the New World - Shaddy Gulch *???:*chuckles* So Strawhat Luffy is alive? I think he'll make it here real soon. *Pirate: *bows* Father, shall we make the neccasary preparations? *Capone Bege:*sitting in a chair smoking and grinning* Of course dumbass. Step to it!! *Pirate: yes father! PG 11 *On a Living Boulder island in the New World - Terrano Island *???:*sends 5 huge boulder men flying back* *Pirate: High priest, why are you playing with them again? *Urouge:*looks back at them* Im not playing this time. Im actually making sure I dont rust up. Didnt you read the news of the Strawhats? PG 12 *On a Magical Island with floating buildings - Forever Land *Dragons:*2 giant dragons are cut down by an unknown figure*rraah!! *???:*lands on his feet and he looks at a card* Darn.... *Basil Hawkins: My probability of success is still 70%. *Dragons:*3 more walk up and snarl at him* *Basil Hawkins:*looks at from the corner of his eye* But yours remain at 1% PG 13 *On a snowing forest island - Amizoo *Jewelry Bonney:*reading a newspaper* These damn troublemakers are back!! Can we go after them?! *X. Drake:*sitting on some defeated rookie pirates* Sure. They would help me get stronger. *Jewelry Bonney: You fought Kaido and saved me from Akainu! How strong do you plan on becoming? *X. Drake:*pupils become prehistoric* Strong enough, that no one would ever dare challenge me. PG 14 *On the sea of the New World *Scratchman Apoo:*dances around* Aapapapa!!!! Lets go men!!! Im gonna whup that damn Soul King!! *Pirates: Word!!! *Scratchman Apoo: Check it ooouuut!!! PG 15 *On a living island - Leviatthan Island *???:*walks to the edge of the island as it moves* Hey, Bepo!! Tell the island to head towards Fishman Island *Bepo: yes sir captain!! *Trafalgar Law:*grins with his sword on his shoulder* I want to see how revived Mr. Strawhat is with my own eyes. *Jean Beart: We might end up fighting with Kid Pirates again though. *Trafalgar Law:*grins* Bonus. PG 16 *On a metalic island - Astro Island *Pirate: Captain, the Strawhats are sure to make it up here. Should we do anything? *???:*grins* Hell yeah.....*places his metal arm out* *Pirate:?! *sees many giant metal animals approach* PG 17 *Eustass Kid:*sits in his metal throne with his cyborg like hands* Lets give them a welcome they deserve!! Hahahaha!!! *Killer:*stands next to him with his supaaa buff arms crossed* *All Supernovas: We've been waiting for you, Luffy!!! END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts